


A Lazy Morning at Wayne Manor

by koalaboy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Facial Scars, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: Bruce adores Harvey, even if their morning cuddles are filled with Harvey insisting Bruce let him clean up first.AU in which Harvey is in recovery and dating Bruce.





	A Lazy Morning at Wayne Manor

Most mornings Harvey was awake, showered, and clothed long before Bruce even stirred. On the days where he wasn't, Bruce had an early meeting and would simply brush his thumb over Harvey's cheek and wish him a good morning. Today, however, was different. Patrol had wrapped up around 5 a.m. - later than anticipated. Instead of throwing the curtains open in one glorious swing and telling Bruce to get dressed for his meeting, Alfred let the two of them sleep. Bruce would grumble to him in private about it later, but Alfred was far too much of a believer in getting a good rest to disturb either of them. Harvey took medication every night to get himself to sleep and he snored loudly. Luckily, Bruce was often too exhausted and in need of a warm body to object. He, too, snored loudly and slept through almost anything.

Harvey opens his good eye and is immediately met with his bad eye being itchy and dry. The eyelid couldn't close properly and required eye drops occasionally. Discharge collected in the hollow of his eye, his nose, and his jaw. Over time, he had learnt to sleep with the scarred side of his face against the pillow. That way, saliva that leaked out during the night would be absorbed by the pillow and not collect in the crevices of his sunken cheek. Harvey swallows, cringing at the bitter taste in his mouth from the wound being open and exposed. Still, it was the best time to allow it to dry out, as being too moist could lead to infection.

It's only when Harvey attempts to get out of bed that Bruce groans in objection and pulls him closer. 

"Don't go," he whispers, burying his face in Harvey's loose cotton pajama shirt.

He leans his face back and away from Bruce, ashamed of the mess of drool and discharge on his pillow and himself. 

"I'm just showering."

Bruce's wrist which he had broken multiple times makes an awfully loud crack as he stretches it out to tangle his fingers in Harvey's hair.

"It can wait."

It was a little too close to his scars and it made him uneasy, "B-Bruce..."

Bruce's ability to rouse himself from an almost-asleep state to barely awake always stunned Harv and he blinks at him in shock as Bruce suddenly opens his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

His awful, leaking, stinking, and scarred half is pressed into the pillow in an attempt to hide his shame, "You shouldn't see me like this. I normally clean everything up before you see it."

Bruce frowns and scoots closer to Harvey so their bodies were touching, "It doesn't matter to me, my love. You know that."

"Yeah, but... it's gross." Harvey deflates at how immature he sounded.

Bruce lets out a breathy laugh, "I've studied medicine, Harv. I know what the human body is capable of. Furthermore, I have children. I've cleaned up the worst combinations of bodily fluids and excretions known to man."

Harvey smiles, but not so wide that it pulls at his already tight scarred skin. 

"If you're not comfortable with me seeing it, that's fine," he insists, "But it makes no difference to me."

Harvey considers his options and hesitantly lifts his face from the pillow. He can feel the fact that it sticks slightly to the gaping hole in his mouth and it makes him cringe. He fights the urge to hide again.

Bruce leans forward and pecks the smooth, hairless skin on Harvey's burnt cheekbone. He perches himself up on his elbow so he has both hands free. He twists himself around to grab a box of tissues from the bedside table. Gently, and with the care and precision of a surgeon skilled beyond the amount of years he had formally studied medicine, he dabs and wipes away any discharge from the night. Harvey can't tell if his thoughts are running too fast for him to process or if he's thinking about nothing at all, but Bruce's extreme care makes his eyes well with unexpected tears.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Bruce asks, pulling away cautiously.

Harvey sniffles, "N-no, no, it's just... I don't think anyone's ever touched me with such... _love_ before."

Bruce gives him a sympathetic smile. Despite losing his parents, Bruce had always had the affection of Alfred. But Harvey? Harvey's mother had left and his father was a despicable man. Intellectual to some degree, but twisted and cruel in equal measure. The beatings, the cruel use of fate, the coin; all of it ingrained into Harvey as a child and now showing repercussions in adulthood. It was something Bruce would never understand, although dealing with Jason and other victims of abuse did give him some insights. 

"I'll make it my mission to do it more often, then," he concludes.

Harvey wipes his eyes with his sleeve and curses himself for making his face red and filthy, "Sorry I messed up all your hard work."

"Nonsense," Bruce waves his hand dismissively and then cups Harv's cheek to kiss his forehead, "Don't apologize for crying - it's not a crime."

Harvey sighs and leans in to Bruce nudging his way into his chest. Bruce complies and wraps his arms around him, rubbing the curve of his spin affectionately.

"Bruce, your meeting," Harvey mumbles into his shirt. He'd only just remembered, but was far too comfortable and content to really care.

He shrugs, a smirk tugging on his lips, "It wouldn't be a Wayne Enterprises meeting without Bruce Wayne appearing extremely late with sunglasses, a cup of extra-strength coffee, and a half-assed attempt at staying awake throughout it, now, would it?"


End file.
